Eternel recommencement
by JRRT
Summary: Il reporta son attention sur le barman, et le vit attacher une enveloppe à la patte de son hibou. Il savait déjà à qui ce courrier était destiné Elle jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe. Avant même de l'avoir ouvert elle savait quel était le sujet de ce courrier.


21H00

Sirius était assis à cette table depuis 1 heure environ et le niveau de sa bouteille avait déjà dangereusement baissé. Il se resservit une rasade de bourbon et porta le verre à ses lèvres en regardant du coin de l'œil les trois hommes installés non loin de lui. Ils riaient bruyamment devant leurs pintes de bières fortes et semblaient passer une bonne soirée entre amis. Sirius grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on dérange sa soirée paisible en solitaire. Il avait décidé d'être saoul et mélancolique ce soir et ces trois types allaient tout gâcher.

Il prit une autre gorgée du liquide qui lui brulait agréablement l'œsophage et ne put s'empêcher de les regarder à nouveau et de faire le parallèle entre ces gars et le groupe qu'il aurait pu lui-même former avec les maraudeurs si le destin en avait décidé autrement. Dans le brouillard de l'alcool et de ses idées noires, leurs visages se confondaient avec celui de James, Rémus et lui-même. Ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir, trois hommes jeunes, brillants, heureux avec un parfait avenir tout tracé devant eux et aucun souvenir douloureux pour ruiner une superbe soirée entre amis.

Un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres le ramena à la réalité et il les observa encore. L'un d'eux montrait même une ressemblance troublante avec lui-même. Un autre lui dans une autre vie : outrageusement jeune, exagérément beau et ostensiblement arrogant.

Il soupira de dépit et avala une autre gorgée de son breuvage. Il reporta son attention sur Karl, le barman, et le vit attacher une enveloppe à la patte de son hibou. Il savait déjà à qui ce courrier était destiné. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge à moitié cachée par la panoplie de bouteille d'alcool s'entassant derrière le bar. Il était encore tôt. Il n'avait pas fait le tour de ses sombres pensées. Il savait qu'elle ne viendrait que plus tard quand le niveau de sa bouteille serait au plus bas…. Et lui aussi.

21h30

Derrière sa paillasse, Hermione ajouta les racines de mandragore finement coupées à la potion bouillonnante devant elle. Elle entendit la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir et distingua, à travers la brume argentée qui s'échappait de son chaudron, l'un des gardiens de nuit du ministère apporter une petite enveloppe. A cette heure avancée de la soirée il n'y avait plus aucun employé de bureau pour distribuer le courrier et ce gardien semblait contrarié que cette tache lui ait été dévolue. Surtout qu'Hermione ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, elle en était arrivée à une étape cruciale de sa préparation, il devrait attendre quelques minutes. Il se racla la gorge dans le but d'attirer son attention, en vain. Elle mélangea sa potion 5 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il l'interpella alors, visiblement agacé :

\- Miss !?

Elle prit encore le temps d'ajouter une fleur de magnolia, de baisser le feu sous son chaudron avant d'enfin relever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater cette potion qu'elle avait commencé à préparer il y a deux heures, qu'elle avait mis des jours à concevoir et sur laquelle elle fondait de grands espoirs. Elle s'approcha du gardien et passa sa main à travers de la barrière magique de décontamination pour attraper le courrier qu'il lui tendait. Avant même qu'elle ne songe à le remercier il était déjà parti à grandes enjambées, l'air mécontent et pressé de retourner à son poste.

Elle jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture immédiatement. Elle soupira. Avant même de l'avoir ouvert elle savait quel était le sujet de ce courrier. Elle s'assit à son bureau, l'ouvrit et aurait pu prédire chaque mot :

 _Il est ici. K_

Elle soupira de nouveau et regarda l'horloge. Il était encore bien trop tôt. Il n'accepterait pas de la suivre à cette heure et puis sa potion lui semblait, en cet instant, bien plus importante que ses états d'âme. Elle irait plus tard.

22h30

Hermione lança un sort de stase à sa potion et nota ses dernières observations sur un grand calepin. Elle rédigea deux notes de services qui s'envolèrent par les petites ouvertures aménagées à cet effet. L'une au service documentation, accompagnée du formulaire de demande de prêt d'un livre et une autre rouge vif estampillées « prioritaire » au service achat pour relancer sa commande d'ingrédients qu'elle attendait depuis 3 jours et qui est de première nécessité pour finaliser sa potion.

Elle retira sa blouse et l'envoya d'un sort dans le panier destiné à la décontamination, le département des mystères n'est jamais trop prudent avec les risques de contagion de la population par une potion non encore homologuée et potentiellement létale. Lors de ses premiers jours de travail il y a quelques années, toutes ses précautions l'avaient doucement fait rire quand elle pensait à tous ces apprentis potionistes qui concoctent des potions sans protection au fond de leur cave !

Elle enfila son imperméable, passa la barrière magique de décontamination et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Au rez-de-chaussée, ses talons hauts claquèrent sèchement dans le silence du grand hall et avertirent les gardes de nuit de son arrivée. Ils levèrent la tête de leur jeu de carte à son approche. Celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue ce soir la salua poliment :

\- Bonne nuit Miss.

\- Bonne nuit Messieurs.

Le second gardien, son livreur involontaire de courrier, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Sans s'en formaliser, elle se rendit jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et disparut dans un pop sonore pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte d'un pub où résonnait des rires et de la musique rétro. Nous étions vendredi et le bar était plus animé que quand elle était contrainte de venir en milieu de semaine. Il serait probablement de très mauvaise humeur. Elle s'arrêta un instant la main sur la porte, frissonna dans l'air frais de ce début d'automne et inspira un grand coup avant de pousser la porte battante.

\- 23h00

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière Hermione, les regards des clients et de Karl se levèrent pour observer la nouvelle arrivante. Sirius n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était elle : un verre de plus et sa bouteille serait vide.

Elle se figea sur le seuil, jeta un œil rapide à la table où elle s'avait que Sirius serait installé. Elle ne s'arrêta pas sur sa posture avachie mais observa brièvement d'un air satisfait le niveau de sa bouteille, son timing était bon. Puis son regard passa sans les voir sur les trois hommes et s'arrêta sur Karl qui la dévisageait et arborait un air de profond soulagement et de gratitude. Il n'avait aucune envie de gérer un Sirius récalcitrant au moment de la fermeture. Après tout qui le voudrait ? Et il savait qu'avec elle plutôt qu'avec quiconque les choses se passeraient relativement facilement.

Elle s'approcha du bar, enleva son imperméable et s'assit sur le haut tabouret face à Karl à qui elle adressa un sourire compatissant en le saluant dans un souffle :

\- Bonsoir Karl

Il lui répondit avec un sourire désolé :

\- Bonsoir Hermione. Mauvaise journée ?

Quand elle venait s'assoir près de lui plutôt que de se diriger vers Sirius, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'une dose de courage avant de s'attaquer à la raison de sa venue. Il attrapa donc la bouteille de ce rhum qu'elle appréciait et lui en servit une bonne dose dans un verre à shot. Elle avala son verre d'une traite et lui fit signe de la resservir :

\- Mauvaise semaine, répondit-elle alors le regard perdu dans la couleur ambrée de sa boisson.

Il savait que cette affirmation n'attendait pas de question, elle n'était pas là pour se confier. Il savait pertinemment qui elle était et qu'elle ne parlait jamais de la guerre ni de sa vie depuis. Il savait aussi pertinemment quel métier elle exerçait et que les langues de plomb ne sont littéralement pas en mesure de parler de leur emploi. Il se contenta donc de constater en jetant un regard vers Sirius :

\- Ça ne risque pas de s'arranger…

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, l'un des trois hommes, celui qui rappelait tant à Sirius l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir, s'était approché d'elle et n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation. Il se sentait parfaitement capable de ramener chez lui pour la nuit une jolie femme qui levait le coude avec tant d'aisance.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret à ses côtés et posa sa bière sur le comptoir au moment où Hermione faisait claquer son verre vide sur le zinc dans un bruit mat. En ne la lâchant pas des yeux, il engagea la conversation :

\- Il faut vraiment que la semaine ait été mauvaise pour qu'une si belle femme vienne boire seule dans un bar….

Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui, l'air insondable. Karl se dit qu'il fallait que ce type soit vraiment sûr de lui pour oser la regarder encore dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard réfrigérant digne d'un Mangemort.

Elle se détourna et s'accouda au comptoir perdant son regard dans les bouteilles colorées qui lui faisaient face. Elle répondit tout de même, mais sur un ton qui n'attendait, de l'avis de Karl, aucune réponse.

\- L'une de ces trois affirmations est erronée et les deux autres ne sont pas forcément liées comme vous semblez le croire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il nullement impressionné par le ton d'Hermione

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis seule ? répondit-elle sur un ton condescendant

Cette question sans le moindre doute rhétorique ne découragea pas l'homme de répondre dans un sourire narquois :

\- Eh bien, je ne vois pourtant personne à vos côtés !

Il se tourna alors vers Karl sans voir le sourire ouvertement moqueur d'Hermione.

\- Servez-lui-en un autre. C'est moi qui offre !

Il reposa ses yeux sur Hermione et il poursuivit, sûr de lui :

\- Quitte à boire, et quelques soient vos raisons, c'est toujours mieux en bonne compagnie non ?

Karl regarda Hermione, quêtant son approbation pour la resservir. Elle regarda son verre vide, puis la bouteille et enfin tourna la tête pour voir Sirius qui approchait. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée de l'entendre grogner. Elle aurait presque pu dire qu'il montrait les dents. Elle eut alors un sourire en coin et fit un signe à Karl pour qu'il remplisse son verre.

Alors qu'elle buvait son verre cul sec, Sirius l'avait rejoint et avait posé une main protectrice sur son épaule et un regard féroce sur son prétendant. Elle devait admettre que, même indubitablement saoul, il était impressionnant de prestance. Cette évidence sembla cependant échapper à l'homme qui ne se démonta pas et ne voulait pas se voir voler une potentielle excellente soirée.

Sirius grogna plus qu'il n'articula à son encontre :

\- Ses consommations sont déjà payées, dit-il en jetant furtivement un regard entendu à Karl qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Une sorte d'entente tacite s'était conclu au fil du temps entre les deux hommes. Sirius partait systématiquement sans régler sa note mais dès qu'il revenait, il payait ses consommations de sa précédente soirée ainsi que celles de ses « accompagnateurs », le plus souvent Hermione, avant de recommencer à boire. Karl n'avait jamais douté que jusqu'à la fin, Sirius reviendrait, et quand le moment arriverait où il ne pourrait ou ne voudrait plus revenir, Karl serait alors heureux d'offrir cette dernière tournée à son plus fidèle client.

L'homme se leva brusquement pour se mettre à la hauteur de Sirius et rétorqua férocement :

\- T'es qui toi ?! Dégage de là où je te fais sortir moi-même !

Karl se demandait cependant comment finirait cette soirée et priait pour que ça ne dégénère pas en bagarre ou pire, en duel. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, à son grand soulagement, Hermione intervint.

Visiblement agacée par cette joute verbale stérile, elle soupira bruyamment et se leva à son tour dans le but de s'interposer. En apparence elle semblait petite et fragile entre ses deux hommes en colère, mais c'est sans compter sur son indomptable caractère et sur sa puissance magique.

Elle posa la main gauche sur la poitrine de Sirius. Dans l'autre, sa baguette apparut. Elle se tourna vers son adversaire pour lui dire d'un ton sans appel :

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas seule. Maintenant tu retournes t'asseoir, cette discussion est terminée.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius, n'accordant plus aucune attention à l'homme qui se trouva à la fois terriblement vexé d'être rejeté et vraiment incrédule face à cette situation qu'il pensait maitriser et qui s'est avérée être complétement surréaliste. Ne voulant pas déclencher d'esclandre, il s'éloigna.

Hermione examina alors Sirius pour la première fois ce soir et jeta un œil surpris sur son costume froissé, sa chemise blanche en partie déboutonnée et son élégante cravate grise dont le nœud pendait misérablement sous son col.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? lui demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés

Pas qu'elle soit étonnée de son apparence négligée, non, c'est plutôt ce costume moldu qui ne lui était pas du tout familier sur Sirius, qui préférait habituellement un jean confortable et un quelconque t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock moldu.

Il sourit et lui répondit d'une voix rendue rocailleuse par l'alcool mais qui se voulait charmeuse :

\- Je sais à quel point tu aimes les hommes qui portent une cravate…

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre sérieusement à la question et préférait jouer la carte du flirt. Elle n'insista pas, sourit à la réponse autant qu'à son ton ouvertement séducteur et déplaça sa main qui reposait toujours sur la poitrine de Sirius vers ladite cravate. Elle l'a fit glisser doucement entre ses doigts en lui répondant sur le ton de la conspiration :

\- Presqu'autant que tu aimes les femmes qui portent des talons hauts.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait suivre n'importe où le claquement sec d'une paire de talons hauts sur la chaussée. Surtout, ce soir, il aurait suivi n'importe où cette paire d'escarpins aussi élégants que vertigineux qu'Hermione portait.

Il la détailla un instant et constata qu'ils étaient étrangement semblables tous les deux. Elle portait un chemisier blanc dont le décolleté s'ouvrait au gré de ses mouvements sur un long collier en argent et une jupe de tailleur noire si étroite qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait marcher.

Surtout, il trouvait qu'ils arboraient tous les deux le même air perdu et mélancolique. Elle ne se permettait de laisser tomber le masque que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le reste du temps elle revêtait l'image de la parfaite héroïne de guerre. Il avait depuis trop longtemps perdu la foi pour réussir à en faire autant.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne broncha pas et ne montra aucune résistance lorsqu'elle enfila son imperméable et remercia Karl d'un signe de tête.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas lorsqu'elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses jambes qui jouaient un parfait numéro d'équilibrisme, perchées sur ses fabuleuses chaussures à talons hauts. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui en tendant la main :

\- Sirius ?

Il lui sourit, la rejoignit alors d'un pas mal assuré et attrapa sa main tendue dans la sienne. Le voyant légèrement « tanguant », elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et il reposa alors son bras sur ses épaules graciles mais néanmoins toujours solides.

Il ne put s'empêcher, avant de franchir la porte, de lancer un regard victorieux à l'homme qui avait rejoint ses amis et semblait furieux.

Karl les regarda sortir, heureux que tout se soit passé aussi bien... jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


End file.
